User talk:Pnrapisora
Welcome! Hi and welcome to The 39 Clues Wiki! Thanks so much for editing the User:Pnrapisora page. Please feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! See you around on the Wiki! =) -- The Awesome X! (Talk) 14:51, June 5, 2011 How? How do you make such AMAZING 39 Clues fan art and stuff??? Like combining all of the book covers. I especially liked the one on book 11: Trust No One. I like the title name, and the book cover is sweet!!! You should turn it in so that you may be able to help out with one of the incoming books!!! WOW! What software do you use???!!!??? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Mabuhay Hi and Welcome to the wiki and I know i'm not an admin but i was looking for people from the philippines like me okay so uh..... happy hunting and if you want to respond on people's messages to you please put it on thier talk page because if you dont they dont know if you responded Fiske Cahill 03:51, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Blog Post OK so I deleted the blog post that you wanted me to delete. HOWEVER, if you go on your blog post page, you'll see that the title is still there. DO NOT PANIC!!! Wikia has some sort of bug when it comes to deleting blog posts, and it will take a little while (maybe a day?) for it to completely delete so that the title isn't there. So if you click on the blog post title, it'll say that it was deleted by me. :) The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk OK never mind that I just checked and it's gone!!! :) BTW where did you get your username idea from, and where does the NR come into it? I can see the 39, but everything else??? BTW #2 come check out my blogs!!! I've made these blogs called CSS, or Cahill Surveillance System blogs, and I think you'd like em!!! So come and check out all four! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Did you leave a comment on the CSS blogs??? Cahillnetwork I'm not an admin. there, and I don't know any admins, Sorry. Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 11:56, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Niether am I (an Admin on CahillNetwork), however I'm making a fanfic film for the channel!!! BTW have you thought yet of making a siggie??? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk What's a siggie? NR39 - Pnrapisora 15:06, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Siggie OK so a "Siggie" is another word for "Personalized Signature"...it is this: The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk If you want to learn how to make a siggie, go onto Agent WindFire's profile page and click on the link on how to create one. Have fun! Also, what do you plan to do with that picture called The39cluesresearchvideos??? Yo, what is your Agent Card Code? Post it on the Agent Cards Page!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk I am about to kick you off the leaderboards list if you dont act fast